Survivor: Eternal Sonata
|previousseason = |nextseason = }} Survivor: Eternal Sonata - Versus II is the fifth installment of Ryan's Reality Network. Michelle Sandi won the title of Sole Survivor after beating David Robb at Final Tribal Council with a vote of 4-3. Production The blog for this season is RRN Eternal Sonata and the tag of the season is SurvivorVersus2. Hosts Twists *'Versus': Though this season is being held on RRN it's a spin off of Tumblr Survivor, putting 3 tribes representing 3 different seasons of Tumblr Survivor against each other. Chiefs Island, Galapagos, and Ireland were chosen as all these seasons had 3 or more tribes. *'The Title of Chief:' Every pre-merge immunity challenge will reward the player who had the best score of the winning tribe by giving them the title of Chief. They make decisions regarding who gets idol / treasure clues as well as get a bit of an advantage whenever they hold the title during a twist. * Amulet of Abduction: An item that can be found while looking for idols. It forces the player who stumbles upon it to kidnap a player from another tribe and force them to be on theirs. * Free Game Individual Immunity Necklace: Like the amulet of abduction this season has an individual immunity necklace hidden out in the world for a player to wear until they go to tribal council. It won't be rehidden until the player that possesses it goes to tribal. * Seitz Shadow Hidden Immunity Idol: '''This is a special limited edition idol that doesn't guarantee the user safety at tribal council. Instead when played at tribal council it separates the player from their shadow dividing them into two separate entities that exist on two separate tribes. If the player is voted out the tribal where they played the idol they will simply just be reborn on to another tribe. This idol is no longer usable at the merge, nor is the ability. The player will enter the merge with only one life. * '''Expired Shadow Idol: '''If a shadow idol is in a player's pocket and makes it to the merge it can no longer be used to split oneself in half, but instead becomes a regular hidden immunity idol, which makes all votes cast towards the user at the tribal council it's played not count. * '''Prism Idol: a Versus exclusive idol that guarantees the user safety as well as any player at a tribe swap or merge that was on their original starting tribe. * '''Double Tribal Council: '''Where more than one tribe has to go to tribal council. An individual immunity challenge is offered to give one player from each tribe the chance to be safe. In this game since there were 3 tribes all of the pre-merge one tribe was given immunity while the tribes that came in second and last place had one player each that got an individual immunity necklace in exchange for having the highest scores on their tribes. * '''Tribe Swap: '''Point in the game where players are switched on to tribes different from their original tribe. In this game the tribe swap took place at the final 15, putting 5 players on each of the three tribes. The three tribes lasted until merge. Castaways Track List Voting History Buffs